Masato Kaenyama
Masato Kaenyama (正人 火炎山, Kaenyama Masato), also known as Agni (アグニ) is a Vigilante. He is a side character in the storyline, The Hero Academy Appearance Masato is a tall, slim teenage boy with spiky brown hair and orange eyes. His casual wear consists mainly of hooded shirts and jackets. His footwear also mainly consists of black and white sneakers. He is usually seen wearing a silver ring with a blue gem in the middle. In his vigilante costume, he wears a plain black trench coat that reaches his knees. He wears grey pants along with a plain black shirt. When he goes "Phoenix Mode", his eyes begin to glow and a small flame is ignited on his forehead. As he is a vigilante, he wears a mask which is actually a plain grey bandana. He wears a metal strap on his right thigh with flame designs on it. It serves no real purpose, other than fashion. Masato also wears a pair of gloves. The pair of gloves are used to increase the potency and power of his flames. The gloves are almost completely red with flame designs covering the sides and base of the gloves. Also, it has an "X" as a buckle, with an upward pointing triangle on top. Gallery 0401-019.jpg|Masato Kaenyama IMG_6594.jpg IMG_6681.jpg|Masato 2adf8754ffc39e1549d05341bc4d8069.jpg Sawada.Tsunayoshi.full.1615135.jpg|Phoenix Mode Personality Masato is calm and introverted, but also a caring individual. He deeply cares for his family and friends, putting himself in the way of danger and even death in order to protect them. He is also prone to anger whenever he feels that the actions of his enemies are unjustified. This is one of the reasons he became a vigilante. As a vigilante, he has immense courage and great resolve, stemming from his determination to absolutely protect others. Masato has no issue with working with others but doesn't want to drag others into harm's way. Abilities Overall Abilities: Masato is very powerful, physically and quirk-wise. Due to spending the previous years of his life training, he is very strong and fast, and powerful while using his quirk. Enhanced Speed: Masato is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. He is also able to dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks from villains, along with other attacks, on multiple different occasions. Enhanced Physical Ability: Despite his quirk not requiring it, he is very strong. He is able to punch people hard enough to make them go unconscious and break his opponents’ bones. Along with that, he is very fast, moving near top human speed. Due to constant training, he keeps himself in peak human performance. Vast Intellect: Masato is very observant to everything around him, whether he‘s reading someone's intentions or Quirks' weaknesses. He also knows the method of analyzing and predicting has displayed adept intuition as well as keen observation and analysis skills. He can also adapt to someone’s fighting style allowing him to predict their moves. Expert Combat Abilities: Taught by his parents, Masato knows karate, along with vast sword skills. In terms of head-on combat, his martial arts prowess makes him likely to win almost any fight, along with that his sword skills by using his dual blades further demonstrate his fighting ability. Quirk Phoenix- Masato's quirk is very similar to that of other fire quirks. It allows for fire generation and pyrokinesis. But the only difference is that, like a phoenix, he can heal himself. Like most flame type quirks, the flames can raise his body temperature to dangerous levels if overused, which can impair his physical abilities. He can also use his quirk for force itself, for example, he can use his fire to propel himself at an opponent or to dodge an attack. His flame powers are easily above average, being able to incinerate objects and burn opponents in seconds. Unfortunately, the pyrokinesis part of his quirk has a limited range. The farther the flames get from him, the more difficult it is to control them. Because of this, he prefers to work in close and midrange rather than long range. The healing is very limited, as it is not regeneration. The healing ability stems from his flames. Also, he can use these flames to heal others. Still, there are some things he cannot heal, such as blood loss and severed limbs. Also, he cannot bring others back to life. There is also a limit to how much damage he can heal. For example, he cannot heal repeatedly or heal two people at the same time. 'Supermoves' Phoenix Mode: This isn't really a super move, it is a technique. Masato ignites his body to the point where should he be injured his flames would automatically heal him. Still, it can only be used for a specific amount of time, depending on how long he has used his quirk or how long he has been fighting. When it is activated, his eyes begin to glow and a small fire is ignited on his forehead. Ignite Inferno: He ignites himself and a surrounding radius to burn his opponent and/or push them back. O Agni: Masato expels flames from his body in an explosive way. A stream of fire forms around him as if to burn away the ground, yet it doesn't harm him at all. He can use it to fly by propelling himself with the flames. He calls this move 'O Agni' as it looks as if the flame god Agni had descended upon the earth. Flame Thrower: Masato puts his hands together and expels flames in a flame thrower type blast Fire Punch: Masato ignites his hand and punches his opponent, dealing far more damage than a regular punch. Fire Ball: As the name suggests, he releases a ball of fire by compressing it. This usually takes 30-50 seconds to complete, leaving him open for attacks Stats Equipment As he is not a hero or a hero in training, he rarely has access to materials or a hero costume. As such he is seen wearing normal civilian clothing. Due to this, he must handle his flames with delicate care to not burn his clothing. There are times when he has to illegally obtain objects and materials to use. There is only one modified part of his costume: his trench coat. He has modified it to be completely fire resistant, befitting his quirk. When in close combat, he only uses two weapons, which are part of a pair. He wields a pair of dual blades. These are his preferred weapons, and his usage of them has allowed him to develop a style of fighting perfectly suited to him. Though he can fight with a single blade, he generally wields them both at once. These blades are specialized in many ways. Their curvature allows them to be thrown and return in a boomerang-like fashion. Along with the blades, he has a pair of gloves. These gloves are called "Flame Gauntlets" These gloves are used to not only augment his physical attacks but also to increase his firepower. Essentially, the gloves make the flames more potent and "explosive". These gloves are made of an extremely durable yet lightweight material, making them very useful. Also, they are fireproof, allowing Masato to ignite them, without damaging them. Trivia *The name 'Masato' means 'Righteous' *His last name consists of 'Kaen' meaning flame, and 'Yama' meaning mountain *Masato's appearance is based on Tsuna's from the series Hitman Reborn! *His alias, Agni, is the name of the Hindu god of fire *His personality is based on that of one of the creators real life friends *Despite his alias officially being "Agni", he is also known as "Fire Fist" *Along with his appearance, his "Flame Gauntlets" are also from Hitman Reborn! *His dual blades are the ones used by Archer from Fate/ Stay Night *His super move, Fire Punch, is a reference to the manga series of the same name *Masato is a B-rank villain, despite not being a villain Category:Vigilantes Category:Takeshi Daiguren-Sama Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users